


Measurement of Person

by PragmaticKatharsis



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticKatharsis/pseuds/PragmaticKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. Loki does not go over to the good side. He is unrepentant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measurement of Person

_Hate_  
  
The hate that simmered and seethed had been born from the mistrust and betrayal of a lifetime. A lifetime of lies, of being looked down on without knowing why, of being different without understanding the reason behind it. In hindsight it was only fitting that the grand lie had become an even grander liar – perhaps even hilarious if he allowed himself to look at it objectively.   
  
But now he was free – free from a lie he had never even considered might exist. And oh, though he was still currently in chains, he had never been so free. He need no longer hold himself to standards that did not apply to him, no more worries about why he could not feel shame or remorse when others demanded it of him. Loki was simply beyond it, had no need of it, and now no longer even desired it.  
  
  
 _Love_  
  
It was nice to be loved for awhile; to have his brother still profess a willingness to help him despite his so called ‘transgressions’. But they had both been down this road before. Thor would be kind and sweet and shower him with attention, but then Loki would do something Thor didn’t like or would say something Thor didn’t agree with and it was back to being called ‘odd’ and ‘unsound’. Then the hate would start again. That was how strong their love was.  
  
Was it his fault that he had a slightly darker sense of humor? He had held himself back when he was younger, though he still caused his ‘mischief’. Hearing Sif’s scared and angry shrieks after he had shorn off her beautiful mane of hair had been well worth his brother’s ire. The ‘love’ was nice, but it did not keep Loki entertained for long.  
  
  
 _Power_  
  
The fools in Asgard and Midgard that pontificated from their ivory towers did not understand what true power was. They thought to measure, weigh, and judge his worth in regards to wielding what power he was owed? He would be willing to bet that they could not even come to a consensus on their own value without marking it up fallaciously. And then they had to gall to call _him_ cruel and mentally unsound.  
  
What purpose does a false order serve? Why do these pathetic mortals deserve such peace? They run amok in their own world, why shouldn’t he? Anyone can attest to the absolute joy that is experienced when a natural ability is used to its fullest. To him there is no euphoria greater than when his plans culminate into a cacophony of fulfillment. And yet they would deny him that.  
  
  
 _Patience_  
  
Loki’s patience would be sorely tested by these temporary setbacks. He is The Trickster, The Prince of Lies, as well as a God of Chaos and Flame. What creature could hope to contain him for long? He had made mistakes, he acknowledged this; but he planned to learn from them.  
  
One of the first things he had to admit was that he had allowed his pride to get in the way of his plans; he had wanted a large game with an even larger audience. Overconfidence, if he were to be honest with himself, was the source of his latest failures. He would have to be more patient, more cunning, and much more insidious.  
  
  
 _Lie_  
  
The world he had known was a lie - a painful lie. But he would not dwell on it - because he was Loki. And Loki was god( _king_ ) and sorcerer( _genius_ ) and ruler( _cunning_ ) all in one. And if he had no place in any of the Nine Realms, he would just have to carve one out.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Norsekink meme on LJ.


End file.
